A very Digi Holiday
by Ed.mund
Summary: The kids go on holiday, it is just simply all fun and games
1. Chapter 1: The place of interest!

**A very digi holiday

* * *

**

_Synopsis: The kids leave their Digimons go on holiday! What fun will they have!_

_Author's Notes:  
The all stars story is being juggled with this one...I seriously have too much time

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The place of interest!

* * *

**

Motomiya Daisuke rumbled through all his clothes as he prepared to leave on a holiday with his friends, even though the trip was not planned yet, he wanted to get ready as soon as he could before his sister entered the room and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Even though you haven't planned this trip you started packing like a maniac," she said and scratched her head before Daisuke tossed out even more jackets and one of them landed on her head.

"You don't understand do you Jun? This is the first time I'll be going on a trip with Hikari! It is going to be awesome!" Daisuke said and rummaged through his shirts before he heard his phone ring, now he couldn't find the phone through the pile of clothes. Taking as much as his hands can hold, he tossed the shirts, pants anything he could grab to the side until finally finding his phone all the way on the floor. When he saw it was Ishida Yamato, he answered and Yamato's cool voice came through.

"Where are you? We agreed to meet an hour ago." Yamato said to Daisuke before Daisuke looked at the clock and realized how late he was and then he sprinted out to his sister's yells.

"Who's going to clean up this mess?! Daisuke!" Jun yelled to Daisuke as her brother ran out of the house in a hurry, "DAISUKE!"

* * *

Daisuke entered to restaurant where the rest were seated and some where tapping their feet impatiently before approaching them while scratching his head embarrassedly and they all turned to look at him.

"Great timing." Taichi told Daisuke who smiled sheepishly at them.

"Right...sorry guys...so have you all made a decision yet?" Daisuke asked as he sat at the empty seat at the corner.

"Not yet," Miyako said and placed her head on the table, obviously bored.

"Shortlist currently is, we either go to America, Europe or, as Ken suggested, China." Taichi said and he leaned back on his chair next to Koushiro who was busy using his laptop to look at various locations they can visit.

"Well, if we go to America we can meet up with Mimi." Sora said as she looked at the rest nodding in agreement, "At least we have a guide."

"I find Europe a pretty nice destination as well." Takeru said as he sipped his drink and yawned.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." Jyou said and started daydreaming of himself in Paris, wandering the streets.

"Yeah, I have Mimi on web chat," Koushiro said and turned his laptop so that Mimi faces them.

"Hi Mimi!" They greeted as Mimi smiled and waved back.

"Well, I have seen most of New York already, if you guys want to come over you are free to do so, though I want to go to Rome." Mimi said dreamily, "Anyways, decision is up to you guys; I'll meet you wherever you go."

"I guess we can visit many different places if we go to Europe so why not?" Yamato said and raised his head, which have been looking down for quite a long time.

"Europe here we come!" Daisuke said and then stood up and walked off before everyone looked at him as he headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hikari called to him as he turned and faced them.

"I'm going to get packed!"

"We haven't even agreed on a date yet..." Takeru said with a sigh as Daisuke already ran out of the door.

"Daisuke is just a Taichi-clone..." Sora said with a small giggle and the rest laughed along before discussing when they should go.

* * *

"So we're leaving this Sunday at 7 in the morning, don't be late!" Koushiro told Daisuke through the phone as he already finished packing and tossed the suitcase at the side and lay on his bed.

"Right, Sunday 7 in the morning..." Daisuke repeated and placed his phone on the table before going to sleep. Sunday could not come any sooner.

* * *

"Daisuke! It's 4, wake up!" Jun shouted at him and he jumped up and crashed to the floor. Getting dressed, he dragged his suitcase out of the house and placed it into the boot of his father's car and got in as they headed off towards Tokyo international airport where the rest where already there waiting for him, again.

"So, how long is this trip going to last?" Daisuke asked them as Koushiro gave a small grin.

"Twelve hours," Koushiro said and looked at some of them whose jaws have dropped.

"Twelve hours? This is going to be a sleeper." Taichi said and stretched his arms backwards and followed the rest to check in their luggage before heading towards a coffee house within the airport for breakfast.

"So, where are we landing?" Yamato asked Jyou, who handled the flight tickets, and passed them their individual tickets while seated.

"London international airport," Jyou said, "Mimi will reach around an hour after us so I would suggest we wait at the airport first."

As they had their breakfast and a few laughs, they discussed where to go first. The girls discuss suitable shopping areas while Takeru was asking Koushiro about several places of interest in London which they could visit while Daisuke and Taichi catch up on lost sleep. At 6, the announcement was made for them to head towards the departure halls for boarding the plane and they all got up and left the place before Koushiro double checked that he had brought spare batteries for his laptop and then they all went past the metal detector and clearing off before heading towards a room where another half an hour of waiting awaits them.

"So...what are you going to do when you reach England?" Takeru asked Daisuke and Taichi, in a bid to prevent them from falling asleep again.

"Buy tickets to a soccer game of course!" Daisuke said and Taichi nodded, "We're going to one of the most soccer intense countries in the world!"

"Glad that you have found something interesting to do." Takeru said before Hikari came and gabbed on to his arm.

"You on the other hand are going shopping with me!" she said with a cheeky smile while Daisuke started twitching in jealously, and needed Taichi to hold him back.

"Let it go man..." Taichi said and dragged Daisuke towards the plane where they are seated next to each other in one of the first class seats.

As the rest boarded the plane and sat at their respective seats, most immediately leaned on the chairs and took out the various magazines to read; only Iori placed the headphones on and listened to the instructions of the plane before Koushiro sat next to him and leaned back, taking a deep breath and relaxing. The rest already got into their comfortable chairs and are waiting for the plane to take off.

"Why so tense Yamato?" Sora asked as she sat next to him and he constantly looked out of the plane.

"It's nothing; I'm always this tense when I am on a plane." Yamato said and he grabbed a random magazine from the compartment and started reading before Sora giggled at him, getting his attention, "What is it?"

"Seatbelt, plane will start moving in a few minutes." Sora said and she turned her attention to the front and closed her eyes before Yamato gave a small grin and buckled his seatbelt before leaning back.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the plane will be departing shortly, please fasten your seatbelt, turn off all electronic devices and set your seats to an upright position." Came the announcement and then the sound of seatbelts being clicked into the buckle is heard throughout the whole plane before the lights dimmed and the plane started shaking and moving forward.

After the plane took off successfully, there was several activities within them again as Koushiro took out his laptop and began looking at the cultures of England, Taichi and Daisuke pulled the chair back and began to snooze, Yamato and Sora was watching the in flight movie while Ken was listening to Miyako talk about what she thinks she knows about England, Takeru and Hikari were walking around taking pictures of the others, Jyou took out a book and started reading while Iori was playing the in flight games, the plane was extremely lively as they made past the first few hours of smooth flying. As the flight time prolonged and people started losing their adrenaline, most of them started falling asleep until only Jyou was left still reading, finally falling asleep when they reach the six hour mark and he finished his book.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at London shortly, please return your seats to their upright position and fasten your seatbelts." The announcement came and Taichi and Daisuke went around waking people up and nudging them.

As they returned to their seats, everyone was preparing for landing as Yamato looked out the window to see the beautiful scenery below before Sora climbed over him and looked down as well only for the stewardess to stop her and she sat back down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed in London international airport, the local time is 10PM, we hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you again." The announcement came as they got up, retrieve their small baggage and left the plane from the door where the breeze got blew past them and they saw the London lights in the night and it was an astonishing sight.

"Well, we should wait for Mimi before going off; I suppose most of you already have quite a rest in the plane right?" Koushiro said as they entered the airport to collect their luggage and into the waiting area where they started looking at the pictures Hikari and Takeru have taken, some which drove Daisuke nuts.

"Koushiro, your laptop please, we need the space on the camera." Hikari said and she plugged the camera into Koushiro's laptop and saved all the images into a hard drive that she brought along. As Yamato and Sora looked at the arrivals they saw the plane from New York have landed and before long, the striking pink hair that is Mimi was seen and she walked out, grabbed her luggage before heading towards Sora and Yamato and gave them a friendly hug.

"Mimi! It's been too long." Sora greeted her and then she and Yamato pulled away before Mimi smiled at both of them.

"Where are the others?" Mimi asked as they walked on towards the waiting area and Mimi exchanged pleasantries with the others before they got into different cabs and headed to the hotel which Koushiro just booked with his laptop.

* * *

Due to several of them knowing some English they split up and agreed to meet at the hotel directly, which meant no stopping for anything. As they got off their cabs and into the hotels, Koushiro then took charge of the keys and then walked to the rest of them who were sitting at the couches waiting for him.

"Alright, there are twelve of us and we have seven rooms, so we need to decide who is sleeping with whom." Koushiro said and placed all seven keys on the table when Sora took one and Yamato followed her, leaving Takeru behind sighing.

"With a girlfriend he leaves his brother in a lurch." Takeru said and the rest giggled.

Then Hikari took a key and winked at Takeru before Taichi interrupted, "No way you two, I'm not letting you share a room with my sister alone."

"I'm sure they know how to control themselves Taichi, I don't think you have to worry." Jyou said before turning to Takeru and Hikari, "You do know how to exercise self control right? At least give your brothers that."

"We promise." They said before they sat down and saw out the rest of the decision, leaving Taichi sulking and Daisuke fuming.

"Since Jyou-sempai is the oldest, I think he deserves a room of his own." Mimi said and Jyou smiled and took the key.

"Well since you put it that way..." Jyou said and took his key and his luggage and left to catch up with Yamato and Sora who were waiting for the elevator.

"I'm used to sleeping alone, mind if I take a room to myself?" Mimi said and before anyone said anything, she swiped the key off the table and smiled at them, then with six people and three rooms left, Ken got paired with Miyako, Daisuke and Iori and Taichi with Koushiro, then they got off and went to their respective rooms, agreeing to wake up at 9 tomorrow and head off for some sightseeing.

* * *

Yamato went in and immediately went to take a bath while Sora sat on their bed and waited for Yamato to be done by turning on the television and watching highlights of a soccer game that took place in the afternoon. After around half an hour Yamato came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and it was Sora's turn to take a shower, her shower lasted significantly longer and when she got out, she saw Yamato sitting near the window and she went to him and sat next to him while they looked down at the truly beautiful London night.

"Nice isn't it?" Sora asked Yamato and Yamato slung his hand around her and she lay onto his warm body as they just looked the scenery for the next few minutes before Yamato got up and went to the bed with Sora following behind him, then she snuggled into him and Yamato put his arm around her as she gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek and then went to bed, then Yamato looked up before turning off the lights, then shutting his eyes to go to bed.

* * *

"Koushiro...what are you doing? Don't you want to sleep?" Taichi asked as Koushiro set up his laptop at the desk and booted it up.

"I want to plan where we are going tomorrow, at least we can visit several attractions before the end of the day." Koushiro said before Taichi lay down on his bed.

"Why don't go where we want and then meet back here by the end of the day, we're on a free and easy holiday you know?" Taichi asked Koushiro who then smiled at Taichi.

"Well, at least I hope none of us get lost during their own outing tomorrow." Koushiro said before Taichi opened his backpack.

"I got several maps that can be given out to; besides, I want to visit the stadium of Chelsea football club tomorrow." Taichi said and then he covered himself in the blanket, "good night Koushiro...and go and sleep."

"Fine..." Koushiro said and turned off his laptop, headed to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

As Takeru came out of the showers he saw Hikari in her pyjamas and looking at him and he walked to her with a small grin curling on lip and sat beside her.

"No funny business alright? We promised your brother." Takeru told Hikari as she pouted before him and then she started tickling him and they both started trying to get the better of each other until they came tumbling to the ground and both of them were panting, sweaty and had a good laugh before returning to their beds, red faced and heavy breathed.

"Good night Takeru." Hikari said as she gave Takeru a small peck on his cheek causing him to erupt with embarrassment, his face turning red and then he quickly turned away from her before she saw him.

Then with a tiny giggle, Hikari went to sleep, waiting for tomorrow where they will begin their holiday in England.

* * *

**Chapter 1: End**


	2. Chapter 2: Wondrous London

**A very Digi holiday

* * *

**

_Author's Notes:  
-none-

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Wondrous London

* * *

**

Daisuke woke up to see that he was early, which caught him by surprise, he went towards the shower immediately but quietly as Iori was still asleep, then after a quick shower, he left the room with a note to Iori saying that he gone to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. As he exited his room, he saw Yamato and Sora exiting their room as well and he ran up to them.

"Morning guys!" he greeted as Yamato closed the door and looked at Daisuke.

"You're early…what happened? A nightmare woke you up?" Yamato asked as Daisuke shook his head violently.

"I happen to be Mr. early!" Daisuke said and Yamato and Sora laughed among themselves before Daisuke pressed the button for the elevator and got in with them, "So, what brought you guys up in such an early hour?"

"We're meeting Takeru and Hikari at a café nearby, they say it has wonderful breakfast." Sora said and Daisuke immediately said he wanted to follow.

"If Hikari is there I'll go too!" Daisuke said in enthusiasm before Yamato heaved a sigh.

"Fine...whatever." Yamato said and he and Sora walked out of the hotel arm in arm into the cold weather, although sunny London with Daisuke following behind.

* * *

"Hey bro, Sora…and…Daisuke?" Takeru greeted as they entered the café with Daisuke behind them and Hikari saw Daisuke coming in and decided to mess around with him stretching her arm behind Takeru, placing him in an uncomfortable position in front of his brother.

"I had a good sleep last night especially when I got scared and got to your bed." Hikari said loud enough for Daisuke to hear, causing his eyes to start twitching and his jaw to drop, which Yamato pushed back up.

"Ah…well…" Takeru stuttered and looked at his brother, expecting help although Yamato just shrugged.

"So…what's good around here?" Sora asked Takeru to get him out of the sticky spot he was in.

"Well, almost everything is good…here, I'll show you." Takeru said and led Sora to the counter, thanking her in the process. Then Yamato sat down in front of Hikari while Daisuke headed to the restroom.

"Did you really do anything last night with Takeru?" Yamato asked Hikari as she giggled cutely.

"Of course not, I just enjoy seeing Daisuke rage with jealously." Hikari told Yamato, who unzipped his jacket as the internal heating of the café was more than enough to keep him warm.

"Good morning!" Miyako shouted as she entered the restaurant as many of the locals turned to look at her with Ken beside her and Iori walking behind them. Then Hikari and Yamato lowered their heads to prevent Miyako from spotting them but they were too late as Miyako approached their table, "Wow! Fancy meeting you guys here!"

"Yeah…real fancy…" Yamato murmured before Daisuke came back and tried to sit next to Hikari but Miyako grabbed his ear and dragged him to the other table where Iori and Ken were waiting and gave him a tongue lashing on leaving Iori in the hotel alone.

"Miyako is certainly energetic in the morning." Takeru said and laid down some pastries on the table and sat next to Yamato while Sora sat next to Hikari and placed the coffees on the table before each of them.

"Did we really expect anything less?" Hikari said before snagging a muffin off the tray and the rest shook their heads.

"So…where are you guys going today?" Takeru asked Yamato and Sora who begun sipping their hot coffee.

"London Eye, from there maybe we can plan where we want to go next." Sora said as Ken was trying to calm down Miyako at the next table.

"Sounds like a plan…mind if we join you?" Hikari asked and Yamato and Sora agreed to it and before long, they exited the restaurant while Daisuke only got started on his pie.

* * *

Reaching Waterloo station, the four of them got out and were walking towards the massive structure, looking at it in awe before approaching the ticketing counter, and purchasing four tickets. As they entered the capsule, due to their earliness, the capsule only had around six people. As Yamato and Sora stood at a corner and watched the skies, Hikari was busy taking pictures and then they took a picture with each other, and Hikari could have sworn she saw a warmer smile in Yamato and Takeru as they took the shot together.

"Aw…you brothers look so cute together." Hikari said to their annoyance although they accepted it as a compliment.

As the capsule reached the peak, they took a picture together and marveled at the sights of London as the sun beamed down on them. Finally the capsule reached the bottom and they got off before they started looking at the pictures they took, then they walked on to find a street map to plan their next destination.

"I'd say we go shopping." Sora said and Hikari nodded before looking at the boys who gave a shrug that probably meant that they agreed. Then they were off to Soho where the girls could fulfill their shopping fantasies.

* * *

"Taichi, how long more are you going to sleep?" Koushiro said as Taichi tossed in his bed moaning.

"Five more minutes mom…" Taichi mumbled as Koushiro sighed and opened the door to check if anyone has gotten up yet, and just when the door opened, he saw Jyou and Mimi walk out of their rooms and walked towards his before entering.

"So…where are the attractions we can visit today?" Mimi asked as she sat on the bed Taichi was sleeping on before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the sleeping Taichi.

"Well, for starters we have to go on the London Eye; I heard Yamato and Sora went there this morning." Koushiro said.

"Why didn't they wait for us? We could have all gone together…" Jyou said as he pushed his glasses up.

"It's a lovers thing, they want to be alone…you wouldn't understand." Mimi told Jyou as Taichi sat up behind them and sniveled.

"So…how many of us are still in the hotel?" Taichi asked as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Miyako and Ken got off with Iori, saying they were going after Daisuke, and I called Hikari and Takeru, apparently they went out for breakfast pretty early." Jyou said, "Looks like it's the four of us."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Taichi said as he got out of the showers, already dressed and the four of them head out of the hotel to officially start their holiday.

* * *

"Yes mother I am alright…" Ken said through his phone as he trekked along beside Miyako and Daisuke with Iori taking the lead this time.

"Really Daisuke what are you sulking about?" Miyako asked Daisuke who seemed to have a black cloud over his head, "We're in London! One of the most beautiful places in the world, least you can do is not to ruin it for us."

"Looks like we are at a soccer stadium." Iori said and this drastically improves Daisuke's mood, he saw that it was the Emirates Stadium of Arsenal Football Club and he began taking wild pictures of the massive structure.

"Well…his mood certainly changed quickly…" Miyako said before Daisuke was running around the stadium buying a scarf, coffee mugs, anything that he could get his hands on.

"We better stop him before he ends up begging on the streets for money." Ken said and he walked to Daisuke and dragged him away from the merchandise shop called _The Armoury_ and so as to let Daisuke have remaining cash for the rest of the trip, which is going to last indefinitely.

* * *

As the girls visited just about every shop, Yamato and Takeru have been basically transformed into pack mules, carrying various bags from different stores and occasionally the girls would get them into a store and buy a few clothes for them, although they would be the one that ends up paying for it.

As found a place to sit and rest for the day Sora and Hikari talked about what they have bought and Yamato and Takeru sat back on their chairs and rested their arms, which have been carrying bags of shoes and clothes for at least three hours. After an hour of rest, they returned to the hotel where they dumped their things into their rooms and Takeru and Hikari headed off for lunch while Sora and Yamato stayed in their room.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" Yamato asked her as he tried to start a conversation.

"Anyway with you is fun." Sora said cheekily as she rummage through the clothes that she bought.

"So…what did you buy?" Yamato asked as he started drinking his bottled water, though when Sora showed him an extremely sexy and relatively invisible nightgown, most of the water came out through his mouth and nose.

"Oh you…really…don't you want to see me wear this?" She said as she got close to him, causing his face to light up light a traffic light.

"I…uh…" Yamato stuttered and Sora giggled before she playfully touched him on the nose and moved off to prevent him from exploding in emotion. Then as Yamato looked at Sora's back, he heard the doorbell rang and he went over to open it, there stood a man with a food trolley and there was champagne, some rather exotic food and a note, which Yamato picked up while he tipped the man.

It read _'Bro, lunch is on me today, Takeru' _and this brought a smile to Yamato's face as he pushed the cart towards the middle of the room and in front of the bed where Sora sat next to him, having a quieter than using lunch with Sora was really not what Yamato had expected, even though it was quite delightful.

"You got something there…" Sora said and she took a napkin and wiped around his mouth before Yamato just smiled at her and she smiled back, and it was a silent moment which has no need for words, after lunch, he pushed the cart out so no one would disturb them and then they just lay back on the bed together waiting for the sun to set.

* * *

"Isn't that romantic?" Mimi asked Taichi as they saw Takeru and Hikari sharing an ice-cream as they walked past and they walked towards the duo.

"So, what did you guys to this morning?" Mimi asked them as she sat down.

"We took the London Eye with Yamato and Sora and bought loads of stuff, well actually I bought loads of stuff, and Takeru was there to carry it." Hikari said and Takeru looked at the other guys who nodded understandingly, "We dropped it off at the hotel before going out."

"Why isn't Yamato and Sora with you guys?" Jyou asked them.

"They want their alone time…" Hikari said dreamily.

"I got them lunch served to their room so I don't think they will go out till tonight, so…who is the group host for tonight?" Takeru asked and Koushiro raised his hand.

"Well, I'd say we go for a walk around to look for dinner locations, I suppose at least we can have dinner together every night." Koushiro said and the rest agreed, then Takeru and Hikari got up and were about to walk off when Taichi stopped them.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked while placing his hands on his hips.

"Tower of London, wanna come with?" Hikari asked him and Taichi looked at Koushiro, Jyou and Mimi who nodded.

"Alright, so how do we get there?"

* * *

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Iori were at London Zoo and everything seemed to have caught Iori's interest and Miyako was entertaining him leaving Daisuke and Ken walking behind as if it was a stroll in the park.

"So…why are we in a zoo?" Daisuke asked Ken who was looking at the fun Miyako and Iori were having.

"Well, this is the oldest scientific zoo ever recorded, and it's a pretty decent way to spend the day right?" Ken asked as even Daisuke was marveled by the surrounding, luscious and green with the sound of animals echoing around.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Daisuke said and as they walked along Ken looked at his watch and then quicken up to catch up with Miyako.

"We need to go back now; we all agreed to meet back in the hotel at five." Ken said before Miyako and Iori agreed, but not before she tossed her camera at Daisuke who caught it, rather frantically.

"Daisuke, take our picture." She said as she held onto Ken's arm and smiled at the camera, "Ken, smile, now."

As Ken gave the warmest smile he could muster at that moment, Daisuke took the shot and with that final camera flash, their afternoon ended.

* * *

As the crew met at the front of the hotel preparing to leave for dinner, they all turned to Koushiro who led them to a rather fancy restaurant that had quite a low number of people, probably due to it being a Monday and it had a wonderful ambience. Then as everyone took their seats and ordered their food, Taichi felt inclined to start a conversation.

"So…where did everyone go today?" Taichi asked as they all placed their menus down, almost simultaneously.

"Shopping in Soho, London Eye and stayed in hotel for a few hours, all with Yamato." Sora said and everyone looked at Yamato, who tried using his hair to cover his red face.

"Takeru and I went out with Sora and Yamato today, though at the afternoon we went to the Tower of London with Taichi, Mimi, Jyou and Koushiro." Hikari said while looking at Takeru who nodded along.

"Ken, Daisuke, Iori and I went to the London Zoo, it was quite marvelous really." Miyako said.

"Don't forget, we went to the Emirates Stadium of Arsenal football club." Daisuke added on.

"That really wasn't really a we-event; it was more of you buying nearly everything in sight." Iori commented and Daisuke laughed out loud before Sora placed a hand on her face.

"I totally forgot to go there!" Sora said in disappointment.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Yamato said while scratching his head.

As their food came and they ate, there was really very little interruption and before long, they were done and were waiting to go off as Jyou handled the bill.

"This dinner is on me," he said and when Koushiro tried to intrude he just paid for the meal and huddled them out of the restaurant.

"So, are we going for a group outing tonight?" Miyako asked but some of them already were yawning.

"Not tonight Miyako, I'm really tired from walking the whole day." Takeru said and Hikari agreed with him.

Then as they headed back to the hotel and into their respective rooms, some of them really could not wait to sleep.

* * *

As Sora changed into her revealing nightgown, Yamato tried his best not to look and instead was simply lying in bed when she went to him and lay beside him. Then she sat up and sat on him so that he had no choice but to look at her, then there was an awkward moment of silence as Yamato stared into her eyes and she just sat there but soon after she laid down on him and started cuddling onto him. Though all of a sudden, a mood killer came as the doorbell rang then Sora looked at Yamato.

"You get it; I'm not answering the door wearing this." Sora said before Yamato nodded and got out of bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, he saw it was Taichi, Daisuke and Koushiro standing before him outside his room.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked at them, tired eyed.

"Poker?" Taichi asked with a wide grin and holding a pack of cards.

"No, I am really tired…maybe tomorrow." Yamato said and shut the door in their faces before walking back to bed with Sora in it, though she is already half asleep. Getting in bed, Yamato then felt Sora curling up like a cat next to him before shutting his own eyes, though he doesn't show it, he is eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

Throughout the night, Taichi and Daisuke went around looking for Poker buddies although to no avail, Mimi kicked them out of her room, Jyou was already asleep when the knocked on his door, Miyako and Ken stayed outside and Takeru and Hikari refused to open the door for them.

"Man…it's only eleven, who sleeps this early?" Daisuke asked Taichi who shrugged before they saw Miyako and Ken returning with a whole lot of bags, mostly carried by Ken.

"Guys! Wanna play poker?" Taichi asked and Miyako nodded in enthusiasm before she turned to Ken who gave her an if-you-want-to look and then they headed to Daisuke's room where Iori was watching television and started their rounds of poker, although they need to teach Ken how to play first. Thus most of them finally fell asleep except for those four, who were still energetic late into the night.

* * *

**Chapter 2: end**


End file.
